This invention pertains to improvements in ladder positioning mechanism adapted for use with folding ladders and in particular aluminum ladders. In general, prior art ladder positioning mechanisms utilized a circular cake shell body structure which will be discussed in following paragraphs. The subject invention directs itself to a ladder positioning mechanism which provides for additional safety features over prior art systems and allows for precise positioning with the addition of low production cost to allow mass production.
Prior art aluminum ladders which are commercially available may be of the folding type and are extensively used. However, due to the structural complexities of prior art ladders, their fabrication has led to high production costs and utilization by the consumer is somewhat complex.
Existing defects found in the fabrication and use of various ladder positioning mechanisms such as that shown in Taiwan Pat. Reg. No. 55, 960 have been found to be complicated and is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 which will be discussed in following paragraphs.
An object of this invention is to provide a ladder positioning mechanism for ladders and in particular aluminum ladders which includes a simply derived structure combination and excellent positioning mechanism for the legs of a ladder.
The ladder positioning mechanism of the subject invention concept provides for a double-functioning positioning device which allows for a safer and more practical positioning objective between the legs of a ladder.